The Strength of All
by Halyard
Summary: My first story. Rated T. Contains OCs. Review! I need help on characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Halyard. This is my first story, but I believe I am pretty good at writing. I would like you guys to follow these guidelines for creating a character for my (epic) story about demigods! No Mary Sues! You can submit 3 characters and I will post as soon as my crazy schedule permits. Also, no children of the "Big three." I already have some characters planned out, and I need a little help on male characters.

Name:

Age:

Godly parent:

Personality:

Kind of people they get along with:

Appearance:

Powers:


	2. Chapter 2 B

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson *sob*

Let me get this straight: there will be NO big parts for the characters of the actual story. No children of: Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus, I already have those planned. But, THANK YOU daughter-of-poseidon-kimmy. You were my first ever reviewer! Come get a COOKIE! *hands cookie*This peek is for y'all!

Mr. Shepard drones on about how important science is to the future. Argh. I hear a shuffle and look down. Mason finally wrote back- it's like she's actually paying attention. (Yes, Mason is a girl. She goes by her middle name.)

**Why do you ask?**

Seriously, that's her answer to: _Looking' forward to New York? _

"Class is dismissed," finally, summer officially starts! Mason's family is taking me to New York, and this is one of the very few times I'm actually excited about a trip.

"Beana?" she asked, "You dead or something? You know you CAN sleep in the plane, right?"

"Well, you won't. You've never been on a plane before."

"Yeah, I'm SO jealous of one death trap ride."

"Shut up."I replied quietly, we're both stubborn as mules, so aggravating her would only make me worse off for the trip to New York.


	3. Chapter 3 M

**Ok, so the story is going to be from Mason's POV from here on out. I need more male characters! Also, I wrote this in a sleep deprived state so please ignore random junk.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

"Hurry!" I yelled. Beana had taken about five hours to snap out of space, and I wanted to get this death trap ride over with.

"Shut it!" she replied. Oh, joy, would this trip be eventful or what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip (not much happens) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, I'm tired. Just don't kill yourselves out there," my mother drowsily managed to croak out before she collapsed onto the bed; leaving Beana and I to wander around the beach. Apparently working your ass off amounts to passing out at random times; remind me to never, ever, consider being a surgeon. Beana and I walked off to the beach to see the tide come in and other stuff like that. But, what surprised me was when an arrow whizzed past my ear, and nearly hit a deformed old man who seemed to move like he was part walrus.

"What the heck was that?" I yelled.

"You tell me, you distracted me from the monster!"some teen whined loudly. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and golden eyes. She wore some orange t-shirt, jeans, and what looked like ancient Greek armor. Her hair was pulled back neatly and she had a quiver of golden arrows, with a bow slung carelessly across her back. She seemed athletic and reminded me of someone I'd seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" trust Beana to be blunt. "And why do you have a bow?"

"Wait! You can see my bow?"she asked, apparently surprised.

"What monster?" I asked skeptically.

"The one that's been following you two since you arrived," she explained. She then pointed to the old man like I was blind to the obvious.

"I don't know 'bout you but I'm going back to the cabin."

"OK, whoever you are. Go kill your monster while I go back to the cabin," I told her.

"The name's Lacie," is all I caught before she ran off to hunt down Ole Waddle.

I looked at my reflection in the water, thinking about how nice it would be to just jump in this very second, clothes and all. I studied my features, with my green eyes and brown hair I looked nothing like my parents. The only thing that is similar to my parents at all is the natural bronze highlights in my hair. I had some freckles that always popped out during the summer. I sat there, daydreaming until evening.

"Mason! Get up, now!" my mother yelled, jarring me from my dream-like state. "Grab Beana and run!" after that I swear I heard her mumble, "Should've expected this sooner or later."

I ran to the cabin and dodged doors and furniture. My mind trying to comprehend what was happening. Right then I heard Lacie's voice cut through the air in an authoritative tone. "Run to the hill, you'll see a pine tree; run past it. People like me are there, they'll help." At that point I ran in and grabbed Beana, nodding to Lacie; no matter how much I hate restraints, I know when to swallow my pride. The three of us ran to the road, Beana and I following Lacie. Of course, with my horrid luck, the old man from before stood in front of the hill Lacie was talking about. He started to grow knife sharp talons and more heads. In a moment a Hydra stood where the old man was only seconds before. Lacie was the only one with a weapon and Beana and I were defenseless against the monster.

"Run inside the boundary and get help," Lacie whispered, too bad that both Beana and I are stubborn as mules. We held our ground, and my mind reeled, searching frantically for the beast's weakness. It hit me, fire. That's when I grabbed a small branch and tried to make a small flame, and then Lacie quickly bent down and hovered her hand over it. The branch heated up until it burst into flames, and I now had a weapon. Lacie pulled a small bronze dagger out of her pocket and tossed it to Beana. She took it and immediately charged the Hydra's heads. Lacie lit her arrows and fired plenty at it. I dodged in and out of its heads burning the stubs right after Beana or Lacie beheaded them. The last head was quicker than the rest and bit my shoulder. A searing pain flowed up my arm, followed by muffled noises of a large animal falling dead. My thoughts clouded over as I lost consciousness.

The first time I opened my eyes I saw a tall boy around 13. He was an albino, with white hair and crimson eyes, he was wearing the same shirt that Lacie wore yesterday, I guess it was yesterday, might as well ask.

"How long was I out?" is all I managed before my stomach flipped inside out, and I grimaced in pain. The guy rushed over and called for the medics. While he was standing next to me I finally got a good look at his shirt. It looked like it said something like: Camp Half-Blood.

I managed to hear him say, "You drool when you sleep," before I fell back asleep.

**That's all for now! See ya later! Read and Review! Thanks to RedBlueberry for your help. Submit more characters! I'm trying to go over 1,000 words, but that won't happen. I guess I'll just settle for 999 words. **

**Beana: I need a bigger part!**

**?: Seriously, Mason? I do have a name ya know.**

**Mason: Sure ya do**

**Have Fun! I'll try to do something special for Halloween, but wish me luck for getting enough sleep to actually write properly. **

**Lacie: I wish you luck then, I guess**

**!: When do you introduce me?**

**Me: NEVER!**


	4. Chapter 4 B

**Beana here, and I'm telling this part of the story, cause it takes place when Mason is a lil' out of it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. (If I did, the movies would be more accurate.)**

Mason is an official idiot. She dodged one stinking tiny claw just to be bitten by a freaking fire-breathing hdyryehdheydggdghdh hydra. I am sick and tired of looking out for her sorry ass. She is too willing to die for the benefit of others; I swear someone needs to whack her upside the head!  
Right now, I'm worried sick for Mason, and at the same time angry! Why did this have to happen?! I am pacing right in front of the infirmary. Then someone (really tall and pale with dark brown, shaggy hair and brown eyes? Blue? ...I don't know!) walked up.  
"Hi?" I asked.  
"Mmmm?" Where the hell am I? I want to shout. Then this weirdo shows up.

"Hello? Hellllooo?"  
"Whad?" He replied.  
Okay, I'll admit it...I lost it. "Where the hell am I? Who are you? And...And...Arghhh!"  
"Well someone here is at least sane enough to be curious!"  
"ANSWER. MY. QUESTIONS."I demanded.  
"Eh... go to that big house over that away."  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"You're alone, wandering around waiting for an answer. You have nothing to lose, why not try my way?"  
Without answering, I stormed off to the big house. He was right. I had nothing else to lose.

The large house was soon in front of my eyes, so I hopped up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Someone from inside answered.

"May I come in?"I asked.

"Surely, child." At this, I walked in to find a horse's chest at eye level. What have I gotten myself into?

"W-what are you?"

"That's fairly rude, you know. I am a centaur."The horse-man answered.

"Why am I here?"

"This is one of the two known places in the world where demigods are safe," he answered.

"Demigods? From Greek mythology?"

"Ever heard of Percy Jackson? Jason Grace? Thalia Grace? Annabeth Chase?"

"I remember them getting in some kind of trouble a couple years back, but that's all."

"Well, they are demigods, like everyone here, you, and Mason."

"If I'm a demigod, than you're Chiron from the myths."

"Most people don't get my name on the first try." Great, I am going crazy.

"Sarah, how about you show Beana around," Chiron said. A girl about my height (which is one way to say shorter than average) walked around the corner. She had Blonde hair cut short in a pixie-cut, leaving stormy gray eyes open scanning the area, calculating an equation unseen by others. She wore the same shirt as everyone else in camp, orange with a Pegasus and Camp Half-Blood written on the front.

"Follow me," I guess I should just do what she says.

-TIME SKIP-

Sarah left me at the infirmary. I had to wait until dinner, when I would go with the Hermes' cabin to eat. I had been sitting there, bored out of my mind, waiting for the dinner bell when I heard a loud groan and someone call for the medics. I ran in to see a sickly pale Mason extremely exhausted and sleeping like there was no tomorrow, with a boy looking panicked next to her.

**I kidnapped the end note, so I would like to apologize for saying that I would make a Halloween special, obviously, I haven't, so, it's not going to happen. Again, sorry about Beana writing the story from her POV and confusing the heck out of all of you. Thanks for all the awesome support, and I'm too tired to write anymore. (The next chapter will be mine!)**


	5. Chapter 5 M

**I'm BACK! My schedule is getting hectic again, but Cristina is forcing me to update more often. You will probably be hearing more of me from here on out. One more thing, I have enough characters now, so all characters added from here on out are not promised to be included in the story, and if they are they will only be minor characters.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I was groggy, ill, and plain out tired of feeling like crap. I opened my eyes, squinting from the flood of light into them. I was in a plain room lying next to someone who was smoldering and groaning. A sense of curiosity made me sit up and look harder, apparently, he had the same idea. I looked into dark brown eyes and saw a glint of laughter, as he looked behind me at something.

"What are you looking at?"I asked. The boy just laughed. I turned my head to see an arm shoot behind someone's back. I looked up to see the strange boy from earlier today, as he tried desperately to stop himself from laughing.

"It was her!" he pointed toward an empty space on the wall, and tried to get me to turn my head, so he could run for it. I'd like to add that, obviously, it didn't work.

I answered, "Yeah, right."

"Face it, Adonis, she got you." The smoldering one said.

"Anders!"Adonis replied exasperatedly.

"Well, bye."At this I started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"Adonis yelled. He grabbed my arm. "Are you sure you're good enough to go out there? At least drink some nectar!"He handed me a cup with a creamy liquid that looked like milk to me. All I did was raise an eyebrow skeptically in his direction. "I swear it's not poisoned."

"Right," I kept walking. I got to the door before I doubled over in pain, my stomach flipped, my head was throbbing, and my shoulder felt like someone had just cut it open and they were poking it to see how much it would hurt me. Adonis ran over to me and forced me to swallow a mouthful of the "nectar", and stepped back to see what would happen. It tasted like my mom's homemade butterscotch tarts; I hadn't had one in years and almost forgot how delicious they were. I immediately felt better, and stood straight again.

"Thank the gods you're alright!"Beana said, she had walked in after the fiasco, and hugged me. Then, the dinner bell rang and she pulled me out of the infirmary into a valley with cabins all shapes and sizes and a dining pavilion in the center of it all. Adonis followed out behind us and ran to the pavilion. When we got there we saw twelve HUGE tables, there was another section with more tables off to the right, and a large fire off to the left. We saw Adonis sitting down with a table of pretty people, I decided that anywhere within a 10 ft radius is qualified as toxic from the wave of perfume that is impenetrable by any other aroma.

"We've got to sit over there," Beana explained, as she pointed to a table of teens that looked normal-ish, they waved us over.

"Oh! Some newbies, well, welcome to your temporary home, the Hermes' Cabin!"A guy said, he must've been the leader of the group. He was somewhere around 16, and was LOUD. Beana had already sat down, so I did the same.

TIME SKIP (Beana explains what she learned last chapter)

"Attention, everyone, a game of capture the flag will be held tonight in honor of the new arrivals, there will also be a game tomorrow," Chiron announced. We all headed to the forest to get the game started.

"Sorry, but you have to sit out this time," Adonis told me.

"Yeah, you did almost collapse about an hour ago," Beana reasoned. I guess she was right; all I did was nod and flop onto my butt, right where I had been standing.

"Fine, Adonis."

"Call me Mac, it's short for McHardon, my mom named me Adonis, and I hate her for it."

"Who's your mom?"

"Aphrodite," He replied with a smirk and amusement sparked in his crimson eyes, apparently, my expression was hilarious, because he burst out laughing. Chiron announced the rules and gave each team time to hide their flag and strategize, which means that they disappeared out of view. Chiron started the game and I watched the river, the teams' boundary line. Apparently, they put Beana on defense on the river, which was good, because the other team would never attack head on, as it was the Athena cabin. She pretty much stood there and tried to look intimidating. The Hermes' Cabin had grabbed the other teams flag, and trying to escape to their own territory, while some Athena campers decided to jump over the boundary, they had planned this all. Beana fought as best she could and got slashed on the cheek, of course she had already beaten 3 others before that happened, but the other team just kept coming, and she was slowly worked down to being weaponless, surrounded by the other team. She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, and they snapped open the same moment that a strike of lightning crashed in front of her. A glowing bolt appeared over her head as everyone stopped at once, looking at it.

"Behold, Beagan Farmer, daughter of Zeus," Chiron spoke in an unsure tone.

**Ok, I have reasons for the strange names. Adonis is after Adonis from the myths, obviously. Aphrodite named him that in hope that he would grow up to be very handsome, she was disappointed that he didn't turn out perfect (I'd like to add that none of her children are absolutely perfect) and wanted him to be like the rest of her children. Beagan is Scottish and I believe it means small, it was mainly because it was the only name that went with the nick name of Beana. Longest chapter yet! I'll post again soon! This is 1,021 words!**


	6. Chapter 6 B

**Starting from here on out every other chapter will be mine. And by mine, I mean Beana.**

**Neither Mason, Halyard, nor I own Percy Jackson.**

Weirdest. Thing. Ever. One moment I am fighting children of Athena, but the next, I'm stared at like a caged moose! Murmurs go around as everyone hears what happened. I was claimed...by Zeus.  
"The Truce! She would be the THIRD!"  
"He broke his own rule!"  
"This can't be happening."  
All this and more I heard as I stumbled onto the grass. I felt super tired, for reasons unknown. I was just fine earlier!  
"Beana, are you okay?" I look up and find Mason by my side.  
"Uh. I guess. I mean...ya. I'm fine," I stuttered. Guess I'm still surprised.  
"Are you sure? You look pale...like me."  
I chuckle, "Mason, I will never be as pale as you."  
"You mean like a paper napkin?"  
"Are you ok?" Sarah asked. She had the same outfit on as earlier, but now she had added a sword and a dagger each strapped to one hip.  
I stood up, and got pushed back down by a very strange guy. He had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Very tall, also (at least compared to me).  
"I'm Hermes cabin and in Owen. Opps! Other way around. I can't believe you are from one of the Big Three! So exciting! And weird..."  
He kept ranting on and on. I honestly wasn't paying attention because Mac and Anders were starting to run my way. Will I be bothered everyday by everyone just because I'm a child of Zeus? I mean, seriously. I want my space.  
"Get off of her you idiot!"  
It was Lacie. This should help...hopefully.  
"Fine," Owen grumbled, and got off of me.  
" Here let me help you," Lacie said, as she offered me her hand.  
I thankfully took it, stood up, and was flooded with questions from everyone.  
"People!" It was Mac, an easy figure to tell apart by his confident voice.  
"Stop!" cried Anders. Everyone froze. Why; is a mystery, but it didn't matter to me. With everyone looking at those two, Mason picked up my hand, and dragged me away to the dining pavilion. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one was following.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said quietly when we arrived.  
"No problem. But, are you sure you are okay?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea if I am okay or not."  
"What do we do?"  
"What do you mean what do we do?" she answered.  
"Well, we both need some sleep, right?  
"Oh. Duh! Well, since I was claimed I have to sleep in Zeus' cabin, but because you haven't been claimed yet, you'll still need to stay with the Hermes cabin."  
"Crap! I'll have to deal with the weird dude, Owen."  
"At least he wasn't on you!"  
"True."  
"Ya." I replied.  
"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."  
"OK. Bye!"  
"Bye!" she called, turning the other way.  
I walked towards the Zeus cabin, and Mason towards the Hermes. Because it was dark, I couldn't tell what the details were, but the cabin was HUGE. I was so tired, that the minute I walked in, I founds the bed, climbed in it, and fell asleep like that.

**See! I did update! Ha!**


	7. Chapter 7 M

**Mason here! Time for the summary! Ok, so Beana and I start off at school, go to NY for a trip, and end up here after a monster attack. During capture the flag last night, while I was sitting out, Beana got claimed by Zeus. And, please hope that I don't get murdered for not updating sooner.**

**Halyard doesn't own PJO.**

"Up! You are WAY too slow! Breakfast already started!" Owen yelled. I had already showered and had started to clean up the cabin before he was even awake; the idiot hadn't even noticed I was already up yet.

"I'm going to breakfast," I whispered, trying not to wake everyone else.

"Help clean the cabin first!" he whined.

"Done," I replied. He looked around the spotless room and nodded in my direction, signaling it okay to leave. He hadn't noticed until that second that I had already left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heya," I started, sitting down next to Beana. All the other tables were either full or had a chicken-lady cleaning them. Not many people came to breakfast early.

"Hi," She answered. She was mentally exhausted from last night's events. I doubt that anyone in the camp will think about her the same way ever again, being the child of Zeus. "See ya later," she called and took off in thought. I ate in silence and decided to go back to the cabin. When I got there, no one was there. They had all gone out to eat breakfast or to hang out with friends, wandering around the woods. I heard a shuffle and turned around lightning quick. A boy around 14, with dark brown hair and eyes that one could only describe as multi colored, walked around the corner. I was dumbfounded that I couldn't hear him coming until the last second; I normally had fairly accurate senses.

"What?"He asked.

"Who're you?"

"Your neighborhood loon."

"That doesn't answer my questi-"

"A question that needn't be answered," he interrupted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (cus I want to get to the main plot) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Follow me to the last game of capture the flag," Chiron paused. "This week," he finished after seeing everyone's reactions.

"I finally get to play, this time," I excitedly whispered to Beana. We were walking to our side of the field, and this time the Athena cabin was sided with the Hermes, which meant we had a fighting chance at winning.

"Mason, you come with me and Anders on the sneak-attack team, Beana and Owen you guys go and cause a diversion, and everyone else but Hephaestus cabin will be defense, Hephaestus cabin, guard the flag. Got it?" Sarah ordered. We were up against Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite's cabins, and they had good long and short combat prepared. Sarah signaled for the distraction team to go, drawing away suspicion from our group. We weaved through trees and the other team's defenses, not drawing attention to ourselves. We walked into a small clearing with the flag being guarded by one camper, who was watching something through the trees, leaving the flag there for the taking.

"You do the honors," Sarah whispered. I snuck up to the flag, took it, and ran quietly through the trees, toward our territory. I ran across the dividing line without looking back, both teams were strangely quiet. I slowly turned my head to see someone pointing to the stream, I got closer to see what they were looking at, but I heard it before I saw a thing. It was grotesque, hairy, greasy, and giant. One eye sat in the middle of its head, and it was moaning something like, "Sissy." I felt sorry for the Cyclops, and felt a strange tug in my stomach. The water circled around the Cyclops and healed its wounds. I was feeling slightly out of breath after I found a large brown eye staring into mine with a child-like curiosity, it moved upward slightly to rest upon the top of my head. I looked around to see more eyes on the top of my head, with this I decided to look up, only to find the faint remaining glow, shaped like a trident.

"Another one?"

Chiron cleared his throat, "Behold, Samantha Jones, daughter of Poseidon." (Remember my MIDDLE name is Mason, not my first.)

"Sissy!" the Cyclops cried. He reminded me of a six year-old boy, who didn't want to lose his sister. I guessed that he's related on the other side of my family tree. He tackled me into a squeeze that he probably believed was a hug.

"Tyson, you don't need to kill her!" Owen said. Apparently this Cyclops wasn't new here.

Everyone hushed once again as someone on the side lines started to glow, his voice sounded like a thousand talking at once as he said,

"West, again, five shall go,

To retrieve or not the stolen.

To find the lowest of the low,

And come back, smitten."

**Well, sorry for the wait. Tell me if you want me to write something special. I hope this entertains y'all for at least a little bit. Bye! There are 854 words in here.**


	8. Chapter 8 B

**Again, I have taken over a chapter. Strangely enough, Mason didn't seem to mind much at all.**

Silence, oh how I freaking hate silence. It is a time of confusion, of thought, and of grief. At least Mason knows how I felt all throughout the day. People just stand and stare at her, soon they start to switch their sight line between the oracle, her, and I. I believe that two of the five people are chosen for the oncoming quest.

"Alright, I'm going on the quest," Sarah announced. I guess that's that now.

"Me too," Mac agrees. Four out of five slots are now taken.

"And I'm goin' with Mac," Anders states.

"That will be all, go to bed everyone." Chiron then adds, "Everyone but the five to go on the quest." Even after that, Mason was clueless enough to start walking away. That just proves that you can still be a dreamer if you're a genius.

"Macy!" I called. Sometimes I still slip up and call her the nickname that I had for her when we were little. She immediately turned around to see me, and I could see an overwhelming sense of gratitude in her eyes. Maybe, just, maybe, she was glad I stopped her from making a gaffe in front of our new family.

"Alright, I appoint Sarah as leader. You will leave midday tomorrow."

"How do we know where to go?" Mason asked. Sarah and Anders shared a look, and turned to face Mason and me.

"Hades' sword has been stolen. It has the power to send anything it touches to the Underworld, permanently," Sarah explained. Mason's face paled as something came up in her mind. I decided not to say anything.

"Rest well, everyone. Tomorrow will come," Chiron advised.

"Good night," I called as I walked off to my cabin. I could see Mason walking very unsurely towards the Poseidon Cabin. I turned and jogged over to her. I wanted to see the cabin. I walked up behind her as she opened the door; it opened to a homey place that reminded me of a sail loft. It had a beachy feel, and overlooked Long Island Sound, everything about this place screamed ocean.

"I love it," Mason whispered. She walked over to the bunk beds and found a photo. It was a picture of two teenagers. One was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes that were identical to Mason's. The other person was a girl with gray eyes and blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I think Mason is a better writer than I am.**


End file.
